


Distractions

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, LionTrust, M/M, September Challenge, The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Khadgar had only meant to watch from a distance, but Lothar had other plans.





	Distractions

Distractions  
A LionTrust One Shot

“Stop staring spell chucker!” Lothar yelled over the sound of the iron hammer hitting the metal of his sword; a high pitched ring bouncing off the stone walls. His head was down casted toward his sword as his face was protected by a metal mask as he hammered away. Khadgar on the other hand continued to look at the older man, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.

“I’m just wondering how you do that.” The mage said, his voice not as loud as Lothar’s. He was even wondering if the knight had heard him. 

“Can’t you just go read a book about it, or something?” The hammering had stopped, the room quieting some. You could hear the soft pops of wood heating up in the fire to Lothar’s right. 

“Books can only take you so far, seeing it for yourself is a better way to take it in.” Khadgar stepped further into the room; already beginning to sweat from the heat of the fire in the closed off room.

“And why do you need to learn how to do this?” Lothar asked, as he pushed up his mask and submerged his sword in a vat of water to his left.

“Just curiosity really, you always come down here after a mission.” Khadgar had moved to the decent sized wooden table in the far right corner of the room, where he leaned against it. He really was curious about what blacksmithing was and why Lothar had insisted on coming down here after every mission; just to make sure his weapon is in pristine condition? But that was only parts of it, he read about what goes into taking care of your weapon and understood why the knight wanted to do this.  
Khadgar’s real reasoning for coming down here, the one he tried to bury under the pretense of curiosity, was because he wanted to spend more time with Lothar. With his new job as Guardian of the Realm and with Lothar’s new position as substitute king the two hardly saw one another, even though their jobs should heavily overlap one another. No he has to stay in his tower, looking down on the Realm and figuring out what their next move should be. Lothar is constantly in the field, at the war table, or in this stuffy room; hardly getting sleep.  
Lothar took off the mask and walked over to Khadgar. The mage sucked in a breath of air when the other man reached around him to place the mask on the desk; their bodies becoming close. Lothar took a small step back and stood in front the smaller man, his arms folded across his chest as his blue eyes bore into Khadgar. To the new king he didn’t really have time to be dealing with the mage, he didn’t have time for anything really. At this very moment he should be with his nephew teaching him more about their world and what he is going to need to know for when he comes of age to take the thrown. And Lothar cannot wait for that to happen, he’s a soldier, he wants to be out in the field and fighting the bad guys and now that action is highly restricted. 

“What do you really want Khadgar?” The young mage involuntarily shivered at the sound of his name rolling off of the soldier’s tongue. 

“I-I already told you,” Khadgar stuttered, his hands reaching back to take hold of the wooden desk, “I’m here to just watch how blacksmithing works.”

Lothar’s eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion as he looked at the younger with a very undignified expression, clearing stating that he knew there was more to it, “For some reason I don’t believe you.”

“And why do you say that?” Khadgar’s voice was but a whisper, his question filling around them like smoke.

Lothar took a step closer, closing the distance between them. He still had his arms crossed and the height difference made him appear way more intimidating them he was probably trying to be. Khadgar felt a shiver run up his spine in anticipation of the whole situation. He wanted to lean up and press his lips to Lothar’s chapped ones; to kiss him like he’s always dreamed of. In the end though, he knew that would be a terrible idea. Lothar was not into him and he would just have to come to terms with that, and so with a soft shake of his head as if that would clear his thoughts he turned his attention back to the man if front of him. 

“I think you’re just here to distract me.” Those were not the words Khadgar was expecting and he felt completely dumbfounded. 

His brown eyes narrowed as he looked away from the intense stare of Lothar’s and his pale cheeks flushed a bright red, “I-I…That-That is not why I’m here!”  
He felt even more embarrassed as he tripped over his words. He couldn’t even bare to look back at the soldier. Lothar was probably looking at him with distaste at the poor attempt of hiding his true feelings. He knew that the older man must know his true intentions now, by the way he the soldier hasn’t said anything. Khadgar was overwhelmed by the feeling of defeat and he felt his shoulders slump. He was done for, completely ruined. 

“It’s okay, I think I need a distraction right now.” Lothar’s tone was low and husky; a sound that Khadgar had never hear before and was dying to hear it again. Said mage turned his head back so that he was staring into the blue orbs of the soldier.  
Now that he was fully looking at the other man and not trying to turn away he realized just how deep Lothar’s eyes were. His eyes felt warm and Khadgar was overwhelmed with a type of heat you only get when you are at home. It wrapped around him and made him want to press close to Lothar; to FEEL the slow drum of the other heart. His fingers twitched with the urge to bring them to Lothar’s brown locks and it took all his will power to keep his hands on the desk; his knuckles were turning white with how hard his grip was. 

“Stop thinking Khadgar.” As soon as Lothar spoke he leaned forwards and gently placed his lips on Khadgar’s.  
Khadgar was so surprised he didn’t even register the feeling of another lips on his tell Lothar unfolded his arms and reached down to grip the mage’s hips, pulling him flush against himself. Khadgar’s eyes came into focus and he realized that Lothar’s eyes were shut and his whole demeanor seemed to have relaxed. It put Khadgar at ease himself and he too shut his eyes and allowed the soldier to take charge because this was a moment he’s been waiting for and he just wanted to let it wash over him. 

Lothar had pulled away and opened his eyes, and a small smile graced his lips at the sight of a Khadgar in pure bliss.

“I guess you figured it out.” Khadgar said as he felt himself completely immersed in this high. 

“Of course, you’re like an open book.” 

Khadgar smiled and gave a small chuckle, “Right, what was I expecting?” He asked, not looking for an answer. 

“You’re expecting another kiss.” Lothar whispered as he leaned in close to the mage; his nose brushing at the other’s jaw. 

Khadgar hummed in approval and nodded his head, “That I am.” 

“You can come and distract me anytime.” Lothar ghosted his lips over Khadgar’s cheek before coming to reclaim his lips. 

~The End~


End file.
